User talk:ATEMVEGETA/Archive 7
For other messages see: Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10, Archive 11, Archive 12 New Message Topic From this point on; since I retired from working on Errata Articles - I considered immediate to adapt it into Judge Article instead - be sure to use that topic at top of my Talk page (which is below the box of notes) whenever you decide to respond to me about my own Judge Article flaws or answer my questions. Thank you for reading. --FredCa 19:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Trigger-like Lingering Effects I don't get it; Rescue Cat's End Phase part doesn't start a chain, so it can't be Trigger... -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 12:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) : So, it means, it 'Triggers' (in this case, 'applies at that time'), not 'Triggers' as in start a chain. : But it would be confusing to others. : A note about Trigger-like Lingering effects being completely different from Trigger-like Effects, and that they don't start a chain might be needed after it maybe? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 12:51, October 14, 2011 (UTC) New Conflict What do you think of this ruling I post up? --FredCa 13:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, and what happened to my "Respond from Judges" topic? --FredCa 16:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :*cough cough* Well, it's just at top of the talk page I am using; but just below the Notes and Archived Box. --FredCa 00:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Dragunity's Rulings Reckless, I still little confused with Aklys' effect in my Judge Ruling... Mind eff it up with your word? I, of course, permission you to do so. --FredCa 14:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Really? Then why did I heard that other article mentioned Aklys' effect not work if Equipped monster left the field...? --FredCa 16:01, October 15, 2011 (UTC) :Really! I thought so, now all the trouble are fixing. --FredCa 16:56, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Herald of Perfection Can Herald of Perfection automatic effects such as those of Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 "Nishipachi" and Karakuri Steel Shogun mdl 00X "Bureido" (I ask because it says "when your opponent activates). BF2 Talk Deck Guides 00:03, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :I meant that since it's text reads as "when your opponent activates", and since your opponent does not activate "Nishipachi's" effect, can it negate "Nishipachi's" effect BF2 Talk Deck Guides 12:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. BF2 Talk Deck Guides 13:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Darksoul Rulings Those with crossing out listed there are still true? If so, I can take them and add to my Judge Ruling Article. --FredCa 20:35, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Which meaning that Darksoul can only work once if multiple copies were sending to the Graveyard? --FredCa 11:37, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Got it covered in my Article - it's in A; Activation topic. Won't be hard to find if you didn't see the long explanation. --FredCa 19:15, November 7, 2011 (UTC) White-Horned Dragon's Timing Activation Though if "White-Horned Dragon" got his effect negated, does he still target and banish 3 Spell Cards? Or do they not banished? --FredCa 20:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, are you dead yet? --FredCa 18:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Inferno Reckless Summon Activation Does "Inferno Reckless Summon" work on "Harpie Lady" (Original print, not effect release) to summon "Cyber Harpie Lady" or different "Harpie Lady #"? It's not like "Proto-Cyber Dragon" and "Cyber Dragon" whenever the former is special summoned. --FredCa 18:18, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ah alright, thank you for answer them both. I just got a new friend who living in Brasil, had a "Harpie Queen" on the field and activate "Elegant Egotist" to special summon "Harpie Lady 1" from his deck. And that's where I came to this point. I only stop him cuz of the reason above - little irony of lucky result; Harpie Lady 1's effect immediate increased all Wind-Attribute by 300, making it bad target for "Inferno Reckless Summon" to activate. :Or was that able to activate Inferno Reckless Summon ever if that monster gained little bonus? --FredCa 21:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Then that's a good news, I managed to stop him for wrong reason but right thing. Like with above I had explaining already. The bad reason that I thought was him can not able to summon multiple monster with different name (Cyber Dragon was actually legal since the target monster was on the field). The right reason of this is what we were just discussing on. --FredCa 20:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Monster Reborn Errata (Fredcat's change) I can trust you to check it out and correct any mistake I have not covering. I have notice that one forum kept talking about "Monster Reborn" itself is ancient card and has bad line... --FredCa 12:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :That's good to know, I am glad that I grasped it perfectly. --FredCa 20:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sword Hunter Errata (FredCat's) Care to make sure if I get it right? If not, then may you please show me correct one? I had been struggling with it for 4 minutes before post it. --FredCa 12:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, that was difficult one I could deal with. I also put the ruling in my "Affecting" article in Article A about the said monster. You're welcome to check it out. --FredCa 14:57, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Substitution Dragon? Is there one exist Substitution that Dragon can using as for Fusion part? If not, then thank you for respond. --FredCa 22:33, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Limbo Many TCG players use the term Limbo, but do you know if the OCG has anything like that? If so, does the OCG say anything about Xyz Materials also being in Limbo or somewhere else? -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 14:31, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Colossal Fighter Rulings I heard that Colossal Fighter no longer can bring itself back. Is this true? BF2 Talk Deck Guides Supremacy Sun Does his effect not work well with "Dark World" effects? It had a colon just after a "Graveyard" word. From what I knew - Dark World required the discard to not be a Cost, which included "and" and end part of the lore, aka "Dark World Dealings" and craps. --FredCa 23:18, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :Then why is the line in Card Tip said it's possible? --FredCa 01:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Two Users... Just to be sure if I get that you trusted those two user; X-Metaman and Hushsmihi. They created couple Ruling articles and made it look official. So I just come to check with you first before set them flame. --FredCa 13:11, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ... --FredCa 13:25, December 2, 2011 (UTC) : ftr, the rulings X-Metaman are posting are from here: http://www.pojo.biz/board/showthread.php?t=957048 : -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 07:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you, ATEM. If you trusted X-Metaman, then I should do the same. And Falzar - I didn't know till you both mentioned it. --FredCa 12:38, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Feline's Avatar Lore Can you check it out? Because I usually get it wrong, like with Archfiend Terrorking... --FredCa 15:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :For sure, friend? That I got it perfectly as you suspend? --FredCa 20:18, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :I see, I only missed "-'s" part in last line of that lore, "monster's ATK" :| But at least it's on good side --FredCa 20:22, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Sage In it lore, it said Add 1 "Polymerization" card from your Deck to your hand. which mean that it can add any card that is named "Polymerization"? --FredCa 01:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :That's quite interesting lore... So guess I should post the problem-solved lore in my article along the way. --FredCa 12:36, December 9, 2011 (UTC) FredCat's Forum I have my own forum post up, so may you please answer it? --FredCa 22:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :I agreed with him, and I didn't expect for his fast answer - way faster than you. --FredCa 12:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) No 39's Note I would suggest you to check the Ruling Article again... you forgot something at bottom of that. --FredCa 11:27, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :It's all good that it's out of way :-) --FredCa 11:49, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Herald of (Color) Light Does that Fairy(ies) work same way as "Divine Wrath" or they must be activate when effect is activating on the field? --FredCa 21:47, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Other question, does Inzektor monsters that remains equip on the s/t zone, still Equip while used by Inzektor Dragonfly's effect? I went into the duelist said that Inzektor and Vylon still work while Dimensional Fissure is face-up on the field. He mentioned that he got it from Pojo, which is a joke site. --FredCa 02:16, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :Forget Inzektor part - one of my friends in DN thought it must be on the field due to wrong misunderstand. But thank you. --FredCa 12:11, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Stardust during Damage Step Does "Stardust Dragon" not negate "Ally of Justice Catastor"? Since Catastor activate during Damage Step. --FredCa 15:08, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Delete old Articles What up with all those stuff you're go to let them go? --FredCa 17:37, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon? Can the dragon special summon from the Graveyard by banish the Dragon on the field? --FredCa 18:45, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :That user kept say that "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" can special summon itself from Graveyard by it own effect because he think that all rulings in this site said that it can. I am sure he's misread or something. --FredCa 18:57, December 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Card Rulings:Slifer the Sky Dragon You should be able to edit the page now. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 09:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Board Should be fine to put it in a table... like so: If you need it in a template, and any minor font tweaks etc, I can do that tomorrow. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 14:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) FredCat's new tie Tongue To get this straight out; I have a "Wind-Up Rabbit" on the field and "Mind Control" in my hand while my opponent possess random Wind-Up Monster. I then played "Mind Control", kidnapped the Wind-Up monster my opponent has and used "Wind-Up Rabbit" effect to banish that "kidnapped" Wind-Up, what will happening? --FredCa 00:39, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :I see... And did you know about new article I made like few days ago? If not, please check it out. --FredCa 13:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Wind-Up Zenmaines Does he still activate ever if he's face-down while attacked by opponent? I thought that his ruling approved same with "Neo-Spacian Grand Mole"...? One user at DN disagreed and called me low-life because of this. --FredCa 20:34, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Quick Question... If I have attacking my opponent with my Legal Obelisk then by Main Phase 2; cannot I using his effect to tribute two monsters and destroying all monsters my opponent controls? --FredCa 15:48, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, look like I have to add "Compromise" in List C rulings article :| --FredCa 17:22, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Ruling 000XX Is that normal to say "Which" twice in same sentence? I just noticed that in 0X article... normal if I was a writer and was in your shoe, I would say "which effect that affecting the increase and decrease the ATK/DEF blah blah..." instead of "which effect which affecting the blah blah...". --FredCa 13:35, January 5, 2012 (UTC) FredCat's ANOTHER new Article You're welcoming to check it out and note me if I made any grammar mistake. But you're not alone to be invited, I am also welcome DinoGuy as well. --FredCa 17:52, January 5, 2012 (UTC)